Will You Dance With Me?
by Mercury
Summary: I'm sure it's just rated G. It's kinda short, but it's pretty nifty I think. It's a Kenlei (my first one!). They say there's a first time for everything--especially when you're new! Well, tell me what you think! And it's not really romantic, but still.


**********  
Ok, this is kinda weird. It's a Kenlei (thanks to a dare from Krissy and Jo-san!), and it starts off all depressing and ends up all happy! So...yeah. For a new-ish type person, I think it's ok.   
**********  
  
........  
  
Am I truly as terrible as you make me seem?  
  
........  
  
Annoying? Tiresome? Or just plain....cold?  
  
Cold-hearted. But I am trying to overcome it! You have to believe me...you have to....  
  
But you don't. You just give me fleeting glances and never a second thought.   
  
I've always hated social events, but a school dance? A person such as I am should not even be caught dead at something like it.  
  
But guess what?  
  
Almost all of the girls from this school and surrounding ones as well turned out, and nearly that many of the other guys. And I could have danced with any one of those girls--except for the one I stared after so longingly.  
  
One of the few people there who knew my previous identity. And it was that identity that was keeping me so...so near, yet so far away from her.  
  
Why couldn't her DigiEggs be something like Forgiveness?   
  
It wouldn't matter. The things I did are too far past forgiveness, anyway.  
  
And I turn down three more fans. Fans aren't want I really want. One of them, one of those DigiDestined--or should I say one of us?--was standing beside me. I knew she was there, yet I kept my gaze locked on her partner, who was dancing in a hyperactive way to some not-quite-rock music.  
  
"You could ask her to dance."  
  
I smiled, almost sadly, to her. "No, Kari. She wouldn't listen. She wouldn't care."  
  
"You're different now. She might have a change of heart, just like you." She started to walk back to her friends, but turned and said, "And I know you've got a heart."  
  
It took me about two minutes of thinking over her words before I slowly began to make my way over to where they all sat. Every one of them.  
  
I noticed the older ones--Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Tai--all look my way but say nothing. Kari gave me a small smile.  
  
It was Davis who first spotted me standing so close to their group.  
  
"Uh, hi, Ken!" he waved.   
  
"Wanna come sit with us?" TK asked reluctantly.   
  
I was nervous and I felt very out of place, but I took a seat on the bleachers with them. I had to be their teammate now, so I might as well start acting like it.  
  
The two missing DigiDestined were finishing with their fast-paced dance out on the gymnasium floor. It was when they started to climb the bleachers that they first noticed me.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Kari gave Cody a dirty look for his rude question. I watched Yolei. She kept her eyes away from me the entire time she stood there, which was about thirty seconds.  
  
"I need some punch!!" she said, a little too excitedly. She darted to the punch-and-snacks table, subconsciously fixing a strap of her spring green dress.  
  
"Now would be a good time to talk to her," Kari whispered. So, with the encouragement of a kind face, I walked back across the gym floor to where Yolei was staring at a plate of cookies.  
  
"Look," I started. "I...I'm not perfect."  
  
She glanced at me sideways and diverted her attention back to the cookies.  
  
"No one is. And I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I ask only two things of you."  
  
"Get it over with," she said.  
  
I gulped and continued. "One: please forgive me, Yolei."  
  
I had won the element of suprise. I saw her eyes widen at the cookie plate. "A-allright, Ken. I forgive you."  
  
"And two: will you dance with me?"  
  
She finally looked my way, not bothering to hide her smile. "I thought you would never ask!"  
  
*************  
The end! Ok, ok, it was short-and-sweet. Kind of an inside joke/story, too. (right, K-san? if you're reading this!) I hope you liked it, though. That's what I get for being dared to write a Kenlei.   
************* 


End file.
